Origin Period
The Origin Period is the earliest period in server history, being the time when some of the most monumental players joined. These players include but are not limited to justin_393, and chamender3 (aka Cham). The "Origin Period" itself is also the earliest part of the First Era, the time period prior to the first reset. This period began when ilia_bro created the server, and ends with the player 7_17builderS joining. This period is highly undocumented, and there are very few players who have information on this era. Any data would be greatly appreciated. December, 2013 ilia_bro and his brother lapisguy decide to make a Minecraft server the world has never seen before and embarked on a journey to make a Minecraft server based on the Earth. After a lot of hard work, the server is released to the public early January, 2014. Somewhere between Jan.1 - Jan.10, justin_393 and FalconerET join the server for the first time. justin_393 and FalconerET decide to inhabit Bristol, UK, and create the server's very first town. Back in this era, there were no movecrafts, or planes, the only way to travel was either by boat, swimming, and walking. justin_393 and FalconerET embarked on a journey which took approximately 30 minutes to boat to the United Kingdom. Once there, they started clearing out a plot for Bristol. Back then the cost to make a town was $20,000, and the only way to get money was by voting daily, which yielded $2,000. After about two days of working on the new town, chamender3, now known as Cham, joined and started helping FalconerET and justin_393. After about a week of voting and pooling money, Bristol was created as the server's very first town, with chamender3 as the mayor. During this time the three players became friends with the two admins, ilia_bro and lapisguy. It was also this time that TnTAgent, a mod appointed by the admins decided to grief FalconerET, justin_393, and chamender3. He would break through the town with mod powers, spawn in full item gear, and steal all of their supplies. After the admins found out about this behavior, the mod was demoted and banned. Over the course of the next month, Bristol became the server's first world power. Bristol consisted of 6 players, justin_393, chamender3, FalconerET, FalconerCT, minecraft_8905, and Jordan_Battles (now known as jordan3031). Whenever someone threatened Bristol, justice was delivered swiftly. The First Server Threat After a few weeks, RaxDroid and XGrifom joined the server. These two players absolutely despised Bristol, and due to a misconfigured permission in Bristol's town, they were able to break in and steal all of the supplies. After that, the first war broke out. All 6 members of Bristol came online and began the great hunt to recover the supplies. After boating across the ocean for about 30 minutes, they landed in Florida, where XGrifom and RaxDroid had a small outpost. After raiding it and discovering a hidden underground bunker containing some of the stolen supplies, they progressed further south, to where RaxDroid and XGrifom's home base was located in Cuba. After burning their town to the ground, and tearing the place apart for the lost supplies they could not be found. It was at this time that justin_393 discovered a discreet trail leading into the jungle which led to a secret cave. Inside this secret cave was a hidden chest room containing all of the stolen supplies. After the supplies were recovered, RaxDroid and XGrifom logged back on. When they discovered that the supplies had been retaken and their town was destroyed, they started hacking the server and flying around the map trying to kill the Bristol members. During that time, the group of justin_393, chamneder3, FalconerET, Jordan_Battles, and minecraft_8905 were able to escape from the hackers. After retreating to safety the hackers logged off and were never heard from again. Downfall Of MinecraftPlanetEarth Early in March 2014 the server went offline for about a week. When justin_393 was finally able to make contact with ilia_bro over Skype, he found out that ilia_bro no longer had the intentions of paying the monthly bill because he thought that no one wanted to play on the server and that it was a failure. After a lot of talking, justin_393 was finally able to talk ilia_bro into a temporary deal which consisted of the following. Buy the server one more month, give me access to the server, and if I can't grow the server within a month, you can cancel the server. Rise Of MinecraftPlanetEarth After justin_393 received the OK from ilia_bro, he quickly promoted FalconerET and Cham to Operator status and the three of them began work on reforming the server that they loved. One of the first acts of reformation was trashing the current permissions system and adding a brand new one, then justin_393 found some new plugins that no one had seen before. Planes, Guns, and Movecraft. It was then that he thought, what could make an Earth server better than having things that we have in real life? And quickly added these plugins. During this time ilia_bro was consistently coming online and checking out progress. He was very impressed with the new features and fully supported them. After a lot of advertising and hard work, the server gained in popularity and a solid player base. This is around the time in which players such as schmeath and jlink11 joined. You can find more information on them here on the wiki. Around that time 7_17BuilderS joined and created the largest town the server had ever seen. It was also around this time that AbsurdAJ joined the server and would forever changed the fate of the server. MinecraftPlanetEarth - 2015 As it stands, MinecraftPlanetEarth was not doomed to failure and has been online for a year and a half. FalconerET, justin_393, and Cham recently celebrated their one year anniversary on the server in January. Right now the agreement between justin_393 and ilia_bro are as follows. ilia_bro payed for the server, and justin_393 handled everything else from maintenance to general care. All donations were sent to ilia_bro to help pay for the server. justin_393 kept the original theme of the server alive and grew the server in a way that ilia_bro wanted it to be grown. ~ justin_393 Category:First Era Category:History